


Grace for Sale

by Carlos_Of_Night_Vale



Series: You Can't Help But Fall [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Multi, how Laddie joined the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlos_Of_Night_Vale/pseuds/Carlos_Of_Night_Vale
Summary: Laddie never really felt at home until she found the boys.





	Grace for Sale

     Laddie woke up to silence. That's how she knew her parents were dead. There were no police yet, so it hadn't been long. She noticed she was upside down and unbuckled herself carefully, trying to avoid hurting herself on the glass from the shattered windows. She crawled out the hole where the window used to be and stood, staring at the wreck. Then she turned and looked toward the lights of the boardwalk. She'd been there plenty of times with her mom, so she started walking. 

 

 

     She got to the boardwalk eventually, the night cooling as it got later and later in the evening. She was glad she brought her jacket with her. She wandered around for a while in Neptune's Palace before she walked outside where there were four motorcycles leaning against the railing, presumably waiting for their owners. She walked over to a table outside and sat down. She was there for a while. She didn't know how long. Then a man came up to her.

     "Hey kid, you lost?" he asked, staring at her in a way she didn't like.

     She shook her head. 

     "You mind if I sit with you?"

     She nodded. The man made to sit, and she finally spoke, "That means no."

     The man's smile froze, "What?"

     "You asked if I minded, and I said yes. That means I don't want you to sit there," Laddie stated.

     The man chuckled tightly, righting himself, "I see. Say kid, you hungry? There's a nice Chinese place down a ways from here."

     "No thank you."

     The man grabbed her arm, his smile still in place, "I think you're hungry kid. Let's go."

     Laddie pulled her arm and he tightened his grip, "Let me go. You're hurting my arm."

     The man was about to speak when another voice came from behind him, "You heard her. She said let her go."

     The man turned and paled, letting go of Laddie's arm. Laddie leaned around him to see four boys in leather. The man spoke, "She's just making trouble! You see she's my niece and I'm trying to get her home!"

     The boy in the front with the blond mullet looked at Laddie. "That true, kid?" he asked, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket.

     "Nope," Laddie replied. "He's a liar."

     The mullet one lit his cigarette, "You hear that, boys? The kid says our guy here's a liar. Who do you believe, Marko?"

     "Hm," replied the one with curly hair, "I think I believe her. What about you, Paul?"

     The boy with big blond hair, "The kid seems like she knows what's up. I think I believe her. What about you, Dwayne, my man?"

     The only dark haired one walked up to Laddie and knelt down to look at her. "What's your name?"

     "I'm Laddie," she replied, smiling at him.

     Dwayne stood again and turned to the man. "I believe Laddie."

     The man looked faint, "C'mon guys! She's a bratty little kid! You gotta believe me!"

     The leader took one last drag from his cigarette and dropped it on the boardwalk. "But here's the thing, pal," he walked toward the man, "we don't. Marko, Paul, take care of him."

     The two other blonds exchanged looks. "No problem, David," the crazy haired one said as the two of them grabbed the man and half-dragged him away.

     "Now, where are your parents, kid?" the leader asked.

     Laddie looked over at the costal road and saw police lights and ambulance lights. She pointed, "Over there. They died in the crash. I was fine though. What're your names?"

     The two of them looked over at the cluster of lights in the distance. They shared a look, "I'm David," said the one with the mullet as he pointed at the one with the long black hair, "and this is Dwayne." He pointed behind him in the direction that the other two had gone, "The other two are Paul and Marko."

     Laddie nodded, "Nice to meet you." She frowned as Paul and Marko reappeared, "You're not gonna turn me in, are you?"

     The four boys shared a look. "Why don't you want us to turn you in?" Marko asked.

     "My aunt would have to take me and I don't like her. She has people over all the time that make me feel uncomfortable like the other guy you guys scared off. Plus the house always smells funny and when she has people over she locks me in my room," Laddie explained.

     Paul looked disgusted, "That's a good reason to not want to go to her."

     "Yeah," Laddie yawned.

     Dwayne crouched again, "You tired, kid?"

     Laddie nodded, "Uh-huh."

     David crouched next to Dwayne, "How would you like to come with us?"

     Laddie considered, "I'd like that a lot. You guys are really nice and you saved me."

     David smiled at her, "I'm glad you think so. Now, let's get you home, kiddo." He stood and turned to Dwayne, "Go on ahead with her then you can come back for your bike."

     Dwayne nodded and stood. "Let's go, mija," he said as he picked up a bleary Laddie in his arms. 

     The boys walked to their bikes, and the last things that Laddie heard before she fell asleep were the roar of three engines and the rush of air zooming by.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter- how Laddie ended up a half


End file.
